Couples
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Olivia and Elliot go undercover to catch a rapist who prayes on couples. xxooREVISEDxxoo
1. 1 The assignment

**A/n: This is my first Fan Fic ever. After writing a few more i went back and re-did this one, i had a lot of mistakes and what nots--so here is the revised edition! Enjoy!**

The squad room was empty when Detective Olivia Benson arrived early that morning. Damn I could have slept in a little bit longer, she thought. She put her partner's coffee on his desk and sat in her chair. She picked up the phone to make a call when she heard the Captain open his door.

"Olivia good you're here."

"What's up Cap?" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"When Elliot gets here I need to see guys right away. I have an assignment for you two."

"You want to give me a heads up first?" Olivia said with smile

"No use going over it twice, come in my office when he gets here."

Olivia smiled and gave a nod at her Capt.

Ten minutes to 8. The crew should be rolling in any minute now.

As soon as she could finish her thought she heard Detective John Munch give a loud yawn, as he collapsed in his chair, "Another day, another dollar." he said as he yawned again.

"Hey Olivia, why is it you never bring me any coffee in the morning?"

"Oh I'm sorry John; I thought you liked the coffee here." Olivia said with a sarcastic smile.

He gave her a frightening look, "Olivia, no one likes that stuff, and we are forced to drink it---"

John was cut off as Olivia's partner Detective Elliot Stabler who had made his grand appearance. "What ever he is saying, don't listen to him Liv," he said as he put a cup of coffee on her desk with smile.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she pointed to the coffee she had already brought.

"Great mind thinks alike, it was my turn to get the coffee today." He said as he stood a little too close to her.

"Yeah well I was running early," Olivia said looking her partner square in the eye. She grabbed the coffee Elliot had bought her and put in on Munches desk, "There, I gave you coffee, happy?"

"But you didn't Elliot did!" Munch replied with a smirk.

"Then here take mine." Olivia said, taking away the full cup Elliot got and replacing it with her half drank cup.

Elliot laughed, "That was great" he said to his partner.

_God he has gorgeous eyes_ Olivia thought to herself.

Elliot grabbed his phone receiver when Olivia said, "No time to check messages, Cap wants us in his office right away. He's got an assignment for us."

Elliot gave Olivia a look of wonder. She shrugged her shoulders and he let her walk by him as they made there way to the Captains office.

Elliot always let Olivia go first, but not just because he was gentleman, but because he loved it when they accidentally would rub up against each other, plus the smell of her he could never resist.

Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cragen answered

Olivia and Elliot sat down.

"So Olivia says you got an assignment for us Cap" Elliot said as relaxed in the chair.

"Ok people, pack your bags. You're going undercover."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Going undercover was very exciting especially because they rarely got the opportunity to do so.

"We got a call from the upstate police department, it seems that there is a rapist we have to nail, and fast. He preys on couples. He likes to find a couple and rape the woman; he ties up the man and makes him watch. It has gotten pretty bad, and his numbers are going up. I spoke with the detectives on this case and they have a lead. There is a seminar about 3 hours away uptown and the detectives believe that he signed up for the course. Here is the file," He said as he gave copies to both Olivia and Elliot.

"Read up on your drive down, oh ---I forgot," He passed Elliot a ring box, "You guys are going to Marriage counseling. You will be a married couple with normal problems, you guys can work out the details yourselves, just make it look good, we have to get this guy….Olivia go home and start packing, Elliot I need to speak with you alone."

Olivia gave Elliot a look--you know the look that makes her wonder what he did now.

"It's ok Liv; I'll meet you at your apartment in about an hour." Elliot reassured her.

"OK, bye Cap" Olivia waved as she left.

"Elliot, you and Olivia are going to have to be a real married couple, talk about your feelings…show affection...that sort of thing."

"Yeah…" Elliot said, not catching on to what the Cap was trying to say to him.

"Yeah…well are guys going to be able to handle that?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about Cap" Elliot smirked

"Elliot- you and Olivia have a very close relationship, you're more then partners, you're more then friends, all I'm saying is don't forget why you guys are there…and don't forget that this is under cover work..."

Elliot rose out of the chair and smiled at his Captain. He had no idea what to think of that.


	2. 2 Fake Marriage

Elliot made his way up to his partner's apartment. He couldn't help the smile on his face, which was now ear to ear. He was looking forward to the assignment, spending some alone time with his partner.

Olivia on the other hand was a nervous wreck! "What do I pack? What about pajama's?" she said out loud to her self. Her mind was going crazy; she didn't know how she was going to handle pretending to be Elliot's wife without giving her true feelings away. She loved Elliot, she knew that. However she wasn't sure on what kind of love it was. As a friend? As a partner? As a lover? She plopped herself on her bed and gave a nervous groan. She had had this conversation with herself over and over until it drove her crazy. Just then she heard the knock on the door. She jumped up like a little school girl! _He's Here! He's Here!_ She thought.

She walked to the door trying to hide her enormous grin.

"All packed?" Elliot asked.

"Um…almost, just a few more things." She said as she ran back to her room to finish packing.

"What's in the glass?" Elliot yelled at his partner, as he picked up a glass from her counter and took a sip.

"Apple Juice," she called out.

Elliot paced her apartment, he had been here many times, but today it felt different and he didn't know why. He looked a photo of Olivia and her mother. God she was beautiful, look at that dress, and that body….

"Ok all done." Olivia said as she walked out of her bedroom and saw Elliot holding the photo of her and her mother.

"Still my favorite pic." Elliot said with a smile as he gave Olivia a hand with her bags.

"Mine too." She said with grin.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

They got in the Sedan and headed for the highway. Both of them equally nervous, but not daring to let the other know.

"So, we're just an old married couple." Elliot said as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Watch it El," She laughed out, as he removed his hand.

"Hey we're going under cover here; we have to make this look real. Husbands put there hands on there wives thigh. You're going to have to get used to it."

"I am?" Olivia asked being a smart ass.

"You are." he replied with that smile that drove her crazy.

_This is going to be harder then I thought…but then again it will be fun. If I can't have him in my real life, why not in my 'fake' life,_ she thought.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

They arrived at the hotel, the place where the seminar was being held. They walked up to the front desk.

"Reservation for the Stabler's." He said to the receptionist as he pulled Olivia close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia felt her insides become warm and tingly, she could get used to this she thought.

"Room 420, here are your keys, and your itinerary for the seminar. Thanks and have a great stay." The receptionist said.

"Oh we will, don't you worry about that," He said as he kissed Olivia on the cheek.

They unpacked there bags and sat on the bed.

"So what time does this thing start?" Elliot asked Olivia who was looking through the Seminar information.

"Well, we have the meet and greet in about 30 minutes. Then dinner to follow."

"You think the perp will show up?" Elliot asked

"Not sure, He might so he can get a reading on his next potential vics. The meet and greet would be the best place to start."

"You're so smart, I love that about you." Elliot said, the moment it left his lips he couldn't believe he said it. He felt his face get red.

"Well I'm going to jump in the shower real fast." He said to take away the awkward pause.

As Elliot was in the shower Olivia took a look at herself in the mirror, ug! She thought! Riding in a car did not do me justice! She opened up her makeup bag and starting doing damage control.

When Elliot returned to the room he smelled wonderful. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. _Oh shit! _She thought, _was I starring too long?!!_ She quickly looked away.

"Ready? She asked

"Yup, good to go." He replied with a devilish look on his face,

They started heading for the door--"Wait!" Elliot gasped

"What?" Olivia asked very confused.

Just then Elliot got down on one knee and held out the ring that the captain gave him, "Olivia Benson-Will you marry me?"

'Why, Elliot I thought you would never ask," She said sarcastically as she held out her hand.

When Elliot put that ring on her finger a bolt of lighting went through his body, _Jesus_ he thought, _I wonder if she felt that?_

He stood up and with that they were out the door.


	3. 3 Wannbees

The detectives returned to there room at about 10pm. Elliot opened the door and let Olivia pass through. He giggled to himself as he took a step closer so that she bumped into him.

"So, what did you think?" Olivia asked she loved it when they bumped into each other.

"Not so sure yet. That one guy with the orange shirt on--I mean what was he about!" He laughed.

"I know! Olivia laughed out "Did you hear him when he told his wife that this marriage had to work because he wasn't getting divorced for the 5th time!"

"We should introduce him to Munch; something tells me they would be great friends." Elliot said still laughing.

"But seriously, the only one I got wind of was that guy who came into the room asked the waitress if this was the "Smith" wedding and walked out. I mean obviously that room was not a place for a wedding reception…he wasn't much to look at either."

The guy was heavy set, and his face was scruffy, not the good kind of scruffy either, the grotesque kind.

"I got the same vibe from him." Elliot said as he looked at his partner, who was stroking her hands through her hair. _ Does she have to do that right in front of me_, he thought, d_oesn't she know that drives me wild? _

Olivia caught Elliot looking at her._ If I didn't know better I swear that Elliot Stabler was just checking me out_. She grinned as she continued to stroke her hair.

"I need a drink, care to join me at the hotel bar wifey? Elliot teased.

"Definitely, being married to you will cause any one to drink." She teased backed.

"Ha Ha Ha." He laughed in her ear, causing her body temperature to rise 10 degrees!

They headed down to the bar, where they both secretly hoped that other couples from the seminar would be there so they had an excuse to act as a couple. Something they both have wanted to do for some time now.

They got there wish. There were at least 4 other couples enjoying themselves at the bar. As soon as they both noticed this, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and held it tightly. Her hand was so soft and warm he thought to himself.

When Elliot grabbed her hand Olivia felt her stomach drop three floors. There was such energy between them that she didn't believe she was the only one that could feel it.

They took a seat at the bar.

"Two Please." Elliot gestured to the bartender.

"This is kind of nice" He said to Olivia, "Sure beats being at the station house looking at horrific photographs."

"You can say that again." She agreed as the bartender put two cold ones in front of them.

"Cheers Elliot, "As she held up her beer to his, "to the best husband I have ever had." She said with a smile as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

They talked and talked and talked. There were no weird silences, no awkward pauses just two best friends having the time of there lives telling old stories, and flirting…lots of flirting was going on. Also lots of touching. Elliot was stroking her legs, petting her hair, and giving her small kisses on her neck any chance he got.

They were as close as could be; in fact if Olivia were any closer to him she would be on his lap. The bartender came up to them, "Sorry guys were closing now, you can finish your drinks but then I got to start cleaning up."

"Oh my god Elliot! Look at the time; I can't believe it is this late!" Olivia said.

"Well you know how time flies when your having fun." He took his credit card out of his wallet and gave it to the bartender.

The bartender gave them a strange look. "Can I ask you guys a question, I see that you're here for the marriage counseling seminar,"--she pointed to there name tags, both of them forgot they were wearing.

They both nodded.

"Well it seems to me that you guys are doing just fine. From my end, doesn't look like you need any help. If you guys were any more love with each other---well, I just don't think that is possible."

For once in his life Elliot was speechless.

Olivia thanked her as Elliot signed the receipt and they walked out, arm in arm.

They were at the elevator still arm in arm. They got in and the doors shut. All of a sudden something took a hold of Elliot, he grabbed Olivia close to him and gave Olivia the biggest kiss on the lips, and to his surprise she let him. It only lasted a second, but seemed like forever.

Trying to compose her self Olivia asked, "What was that for?"

"What I can't give my wife a kiss? He responded with that smirk she had become all too familiar with.

"No, sure you can, I just wasn't expecting it is all." she managed to get out while her insides were going crazy.

The elevator dinged and they got out. Still arm in arm, both beaming.

Olivia hic upped, was very cute Elliot thought.

"I think I'm drunk." Olivia said as they entered their room

"Think you're drunk?!" Elliot said in a kidding way, "Olivia you couldn't be more drunk, if I wasn't holding you up you would have never made it to the elevator let alone the hotel room!"

"Oh I see what is going on, you wanted to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me…is that it El?" Olivia replied as she walked closer to Elliot and placed her hand on his chest in a playful way.

"My evil plan has been outed by the greatest detective in the world!" Elliot shouted, and cupped his hands over Olivia's that were still on his chest. Then thought to himself, _hmmm...i might be bit drunk as well._

"Ah--you're drunk too!" Olivia said immediately after Elliot just thought that. It was amazing they connection they had.

Elliot knew what he wanted to do. This was the perfect time, just kiss her he thought, just do it. He looked down into her eyes, she was looking at him, he knew that look, it was the look that was saying,_ kiss me you fool._ They both leaned in closer, finally there lips touched.

It was soft, it was nice. They stayed like that for a minute, lips just touching, then it was more then they could bare, he grabbed her tightly and pulled her in. They kissed passionately. His tongue was inside her mouth, he couldn't believe it, all he could think about was how long he had been waiting to be kissing this gorgeous woman.

Finally she pulled away; she wiped her swollen lips with the back of her hand.

"Elliot--we have to stop, we can't do this…not like this." she said looking down at his hand that was intertwined with hers.

Elliot took a deep breath, "You're right, I hate when you are right."

"You love it when I'm right" She teased

Elliot tried to stop himself before he said it but it was no use, "I love you….when you wrong too" he managed to get the last part out to escape complete embarrassment.

"We should hit the sack; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Olivia said, "Mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"No go ahead, ladies first." Elliot replied.

When she shut the bathroom door Olivia wanted to jump up and down screaming she was so excited. She couldn't believe what just happened. She pulled herself together and got ready for bed.

When she came out of the bathroom Elliot was already in bed watching TV. When he heard the door open he sat up, and just starred at her. She was wearing short navy blue shorts and a gray tank top- no bra, her hair was down, and her makeup removed. She looked amazing, only Olivia could look like goddess in just her pajama's he thought.

She got into bed and faced the opposite way from Elliot. He turned off the TV and slid over to the girl he had secretly loved for 8 years. He kissed the back of her neck. They were now in the spooning position. He placed his hands around her waist. Elliot was almost positive that Olivia would not go for this, but to his surprise she placed her hands over his and rubbed them gently. We are the cutest wannabeecouple I have ever seen she thought to herself.


	4. 4 Counseling

BRRRRRRING!!! BRRRRRRRRRING!! Olivia stirred. She felt Elliot's hands still around her. _So it wasn't a dream,_ she thought. The warmth of Elliot's body next to her made her feel so safe. BRRRRRRRRING!BRIIIIINGGGGGGG! The phone was still ringing. Elliot woke up, rolled over and answered his cell phone.

"Stabler, oh Hi Cap. Yes everything is going fine." He looked over at Olivia, he became very nervous, _so that really did happen last night_, he thought.

"What? No I'm here, I just, um, yeah ok. I call you later. Bye Cap." He hung up the phone and called for Olivia who just walked into the bathroom.

"That was the Cap, just checking in." He told her.

"Oh ok, I'm just going to hop in the shower, we have big day." She hollered back.

Elliot lay back down in the bed, his hand rubbed over the spot where Olivia was just lying so peacefully in his arms just minutes ago. He smelled her pillow. It was the best smell in the world.

After what seemed like hours Olivia finally came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a dark purple sweater with a longer white tank underneath. She was wearing a fitting pair of jeans that made her ass look out of this world. Her hair was down and styled nicely around her face. He was definitely starring; he had to say something to ease the sexual tension he was definitely feeling.

"Any hot water left?" he joked.

"If you're lucky" she responded.

After 20 minutes Elliot came out. "So..." He said, "What is on the itinerary for today?"

"Well, first we have to go counseling…"

"What?!" Elliot exclaimed.

"You know the thing were you talk, then I talk, then the shrink tells us why our fake marriage is failing."

"Thanks, what I mean is, do we really have to do that? I mean can't we get out of it?"

"I asked the same thing, Cap says we have to... And do everything on that is on this itinerary." Olivia said looking over the itinerary. Elliot it stole it from her hands.

"Well if that's the case we need to add a few things to this." He said with guilty look of pleasure on his face.

"Elliot!" Olivia said in her you better watch yourself tone.

"What! I'm kidding! C'mon lets go get counseled"

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"So you guys have been married 8 years now?" The counselor said.

"That's right, 8 of the best and worst years of my life" Olivia said looking over at Elliot and smiling.

"Well I observed you guys last night and the meet and greet, and your body language today makes me think that my first instinct was right." she said

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked intrigued as to what this lady could possibly think about him and Liv.

"Well you guys love each other very much. I think that is obvious by just watching the two of you together. I think that most of your problems are coming from your lack of communication with each other. The fact that you guys signed up for this let me know that you are serious about having a healthy relationship. Your body language tells me that you guys hold back. You don't let the other person know how you care for one another. It's like you are both scared that the other may not love you the same way."

Olivia and Elliot both took a deep breath. _Damn this lady was right on target._ They both thought.

"So what you guys have to work on is communicating with one another. Elliot what do you love about Olivia?"

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other fear in their eyes.

Elliot took a deep breath, he didn't know what to say, but all of a sudden his lips were moving, "What do I love about Olivia? Hmmm well, I love that fact the she knows exactly what I'm thinking even before I do. I love the fact that she knows when I'm being jerk and isn't afraid to tell me."

Elliot wasn't playing undercover cop. He was telling the truth. This is how he really felt about his partner. He wondered if Olivia knew this. He picked up her hand and put it in his, and looked into her eyes,

"I love the fact that she looks gorgeous in the morning after a long night of drinking. I love the fact that she is so smart and caring, and passionate about her work. Her heart is huge, and warm. You should see her with kids….she's so good with children. She works with children who have been abused; she's amazing to watch in action. Sometimes I just sit back and think, wow, how does she do that? How does she get these kids, these traumatized children to smile? To laugh even. My heart melts every time, every single time."

This was too much, Olivia's eyes swarmed with tears. She couldn't, she wouldn't let herself drop one of those tears. This is for show she thought. These nice things he's saying---he's pretending. But what about last night she pleaded with herself…She couldn't hold them any longer, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"That's good, Elliot. Real good." The counselor beamed at him.

Elliot pulled a tissue off the table and dabbed it on Olivia's cheeks.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but she was so choked up she couldn't get the words out.

"Olivia, it's ok. That must have been nice to hear. A long time coming I bet." said the woman

"You have no idea," Olivia managed to spit out.

"Olivia, tell Elliot how you feel."

"I…I.. Can't" She was too choked up. All these emotions were going through her. She didn't know fact from fiction. Did Elliot really love her like she loved him? Was he just acting? Of course he loved her. They were best friends. That doesn't mean that he loved her, loved her. Not like she loved him. Did he?

"Olivia, you have to tell him. This is what is breaking up your marriage. He's not a mind reader. He needs to hear how you feel. Come on, you can do it, now tell him how you feel."

Olivia felt Elliot's hand squeeze her.

"It's ok Olivia, you can be honest. No one is here. It's just you and me. Olivia and Elliot, talk to me Liv. I need to know." He gazed into her huge brown eyes, still filled with tears.

"Olivia I need to know that you feel the same way I do. I know you do; I can feel it, tell me Liv."

"I'm sorry, I can't..." She got up and ran out the door.

Elliot drew a deep breath. He put his hands over his face. Sighed and stood up.

"Wait-" The counselor spoke, "Elliot--she's scared, I don't know why, but for some reason she is scared of her feelings for you. I don't understand it, if you guys have been married for 8 years why is she so scared to tell you she loves you?"

"You really think she loves me?" Elliot said, his face lightened up, and his notorious smile appeared.

"Elliot-she loves you more then she knows, more then she'd like to admit to you, herself, or anyone for that matter. I just don't understand why she feels like she has to hide it? Why does she feel that she can't let anyone know how she's feels about you?"

"Women!" Elliot said with smirk, "I'll never understand 'em, if you don't mind; I need to get back to my wife." And with that he left the room.

Olivia couldn't get herself together. She was so confused, she was so happy. She walked towards the elevator. She wondered what Elliot was thinking. _God, I just made an ass out of myself. I was supposed to act like a professional; instead I acted like a fool, worse then a fool, like a teenager in love. Get a hold of yourself Olivia!_ She warned herself as she opened the door the hotel room.


	5. 5 The Incident

Chapter 5 The Incident

She walked into the room. Her eyes went directly to the bed where just last night she had never felt so complete. She pulled her arms around her and sighed. What was going to happen now? What was she going to say to Elliot? Before she had time to think of an answer to her own question she was grabbed from behind. At first she thought it was Elliot and she was filled with joy, it wasn't until realty hit that she realized the man behind her was not Elliot--Not by a long shot.

It was him. The perp. The guy she and Elliot had suspected the other night.

"Shut up and don't say anything!" He warned.

She felt the gun against her back. He pushed it deeper into her back causing her to fall forward. He grabbed her as she was falling, and took her gun as he pulled her up tight against his fat disgusting body. She had let her guard down. She was unprepared, she was weak. He forced her on to the bed. He reached into his duffle bag, and pulled out a roll of duct tape. She tried to concentrate on something different, she thought about Elliot and what he had said in the counselor's office.

"Take off your shirt!" He demanded. He was mean, and he was ugly.

She just sat there frozen.

"TAKE IT OFF NOW!" he shouted at her again this time more forcefully, getting her attention.

She pulled her dark purple sweater over her head slowly and degradingly. She was shaking._ What if he didn't wait for Elliot? What if Elliot didn't come back?_ It was a slap in the face towards Elliot when she walked out of that room. He had to have been mad. If she knew her partner he was probably down at the bar drinking away the hurt that she had caused him.

"The tank too." The perp demanded.

She slowly pulled her white tank top over her head. He came close to her, his breath smelled, of something she could not identify. It made her want to gag. He forced her down on the bed as he pulled her hands above her head and duck taped them to headboard. She was fighting back. He pulled tight, real tight, and she gasped. She was struggling and in doing so she heard a snap in her wrist. She could feel her joint remove from her limb. It was broken, no doubt about that. The pain was intense, but she couldn't focus on it, she had to fight.

"You like it rough? The perp asked. "Where is your husband?"

"He left, he left me." Olivia managed to get out. She had a lump in her throat; she tried to think of something to take her mind off of what was happening to her. Elliot, she thought. His warm blue eyes. She hoped that the perp would stick to his M.O and not rape her with out her 'husband' present.

"You're a terrible liar, but we can do this without him." He said as he smiled down at her chest.

Her eyes filled up with tears. He put the duct tape around her mouth, three times around her head, it pulled on hair and hurt like a sonofabitch._ Where was Elliot?_ She wondered.

He took off her shoes, her socks; it was just a matter of time before he would take off her pants. She started to panic; the tears were rolling down her face.

"Don't cry you're going to like me, just give me a chance." He was missing a tooth or two, the ones he did have were brown stained and rotting.

He rubbed his gun over Olivia's shoulders.

"You're real pretty," he said. "I knew I had to have you the first time you laid eyes on me yesterday, don't deny it, I saw you staring at me." the perp said as if that was a compliment.

She had a chance, she tried to kick him in the balls, but he was too fast, he punched her in the face, and she began to bleed.

"Ohh now were talking my style, the bloodier the better, so go ahead and try another trick like that again- bitch" the man said getting angry. He punched her again to make sure she got the message.

She could feel the tears and blood running down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was a cop; she should have been able to do something. She couldn't think, she was panic stricken. She choked up.

He took his shirt off, followed by his pants, he was looking at her, he was going to do it, and she couldn't stop it. She felt him on her hip, and she couldn't breathe. He put his hands on her pants, and unbuttoned them. It took awhile to get them off her, she was kicking the entire time, and she didn't give a fuck what he did to her, she was going to fight like hell.

She felt another blow to the side of her face. Her panties were now off.

"You would stop fighting this if you knew what was good for you." he said coldly.

Luckily for her face was still numb from last one so it didn't hurt as bad. She instantly felt her nose bleed. There was blood all over her. _Was this a dream? Was this whole a trip a dream? It was starting to feel like one._ **BAM! **Another blow right to her face, she started to see spots, she could not feel her face anymore. He grabbed her thighs tightly with his hands and forced them outward. He then lifted up her head and banged against the headboard, again, and again slamming it so hard against that she could actually hear her brain smash into her skull. The spots had turned to stars. She was conscious but had lost all feeling in her body.

There was no way she could even try and fight back now. She went limp, and knew she was sealing her fate.

The man was breathing all over her, panting. She wanted to puke. He was now mounting her; it was just a matter of minutes before she would relive her mother's experience. He started to kiss her shoulders, her neck, she was screaming inside but no one could here her. She was paralyzed, she could do nothing, and she wanted to die. She could feel him hard against her thigh; he was just about to enter her---

Just then there was a rustle at the door. The perp got up and looked out the peep hole.

"I thought you said your husband left." The perp whispered to Olivia as he kicked her in the ribs with his foot.

He heard the card go through the door, and the latch turn down. The perp hid behind the door. The last thing she remembered thinking was that she didn't want Elliot to see her like this. _Not like this_. The room turned dark and Olivia's body went completely numb, she was unconscious.

The door opened. He saw her fragile body immediately, his jaw dropped to the floor, "OLIVIA! OH MY GOD!" He screamed. But Elliot was not stupid. He's seen this a million times. The Perp came up behind him, and Elliot threw his hands around the perp and tackled him to the ground the perp's gun went flying and Elliot punched and punched and punched the sonofabitch until he lay still. His hands were covered in blood. He got up took a deep breath, for a split second he forgot that Olivia was strapped to the bed possibly dying.

He stood up and turned towards Olivia, he ran to her bedside. He covered up her naked body with the bloody sheet. He held her close to him and checked for a pulse, he took out his knife and cut the tape off Olivia and freed her hands, and then her mouth, being very careful not to pull her hair. She was free now, but she did not move. He held her like a child in his arms.

"Olivia, no, not my Liv." Elliot said very softly. He was so scared. _There's blood everywhere, did he…did he rape her? _These terrifying thoughts kept racing through his head.

He started shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were filled with tears.

He pulled of his shirt and wiped away the blood and tears that covered Olivia's face. He kissed her forehead. He was holding her so tightly. He looked down and noticed her crooked wrist. He took the pillow case and carefully wrapped it around her broken wrist.

He grabbed his cell phone to call for help. He was very careful while managing the task of not letting go of Olivia and making the phone call.

"This is Detective Stabler; I need a bus---NOW!"

He rocked her in his arms and waited till the police showed up. Elliot looked at the perp laying unconscious on the floor. He hoped he was dead. If he wasn't holding Liv he would have fucking beat the shit out of him for a few more hours. He wanted to kick his head in. He wished to God that he had been there with Liv, _why didn't he follow her out of the counselor's office! _He thought angrily.

"You'll be ok Liv, come on Liv you gotta wake up, talk to me Liv." He told her trying to remain calm.

Before he could get another thought out the Police officers arrived. The first police officer grabbed the perp and took him away.

"Is this the Vic?" The second police officer asked Elliot.

He choked; he couldn't get the words out. She wasn't the vic. She was Detective Benson; He was her partner, her best friend, the woman he loves.

Sensing that Elliot was too emotional to speak, he tried to grab Olivia from Elliot's arms, but he would not have that.

"No! I got her. Is the bus outside?" Elliot asked.

"We're all set, just waiting on the vi--girl-Detective Benson." The officer said tripping over his words

Elliot felt Olivia move just slightly in his deep embrace.

"Liv, are you ok? Don't move, I got you." Elliot said in the sweetest tone.

He scooped Olivia into his arms and stood up as he held her tightly against his body. Her arms around his neck, and her face buried in his chest. The other officers got a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

He got Olivia into the Ambulance and they were off to the hospital.


	6. 6 The Waiting

Chapter 6 The Waiting

Elliot was a wreck in the waiting room. He was still covered in her blood but he didn't even notice. He kept replaying the scene in his head. _How could this of happened to her? Why? Why my Liv?_

He had his head in his hands, he was crying. He felt someone touch the back of his neck. He lifted his head and saw The Cap, Munch, Fin, and Casey. They all looked panicked, when they saw Elliot covered in blood they were scared.

"What's the word Elliot?" The Cap asked him. The Captain was deeply sadden by what happened. He felt responsible. He looked at Olivia like a daughter. When he got the call and found out what happened he cried. He couldn't imagine Olivia having to go through something so horrible. And then to see Elliot sitting there, it broke his heart. It was tragic day for the SVU squad.

He took a deep breath and wiped his tears. "I don't know…Cap I don't know." He lost it and fell into a hug with the Captain. He needed to see Olivia, he had to make sure she was ok.

Elliot looked at Casey crying. She was sitting down with Munch and Fin sitting next to her. Munch had his arm around her. But Casey wasn't the only one with tears.

The situation didn't hit Munch until he saw Elliot covered in blood and so distraught. It was real. And even through his dark glasses Elliot saw a tear or two run down his cheek.

"Elliot Stabler?" The nurse called.

"That's me, I'm him." He said wide eyed dying to know what she was going to say.

"Your wife is in recovery. She has some head trauma, and a bruised rib, but she'll pull through. She is still out of it, but should wake up shortly. She has a lot of bruising, and about 20 stitches on her face, and her left wrist is broken," The doctor replied, "No fluids were present, so it looks like you got there seconds before---," He nodded, she didn't have to say it, "the Doctor is in there now finishing up. You can go see her." She said as she lead Elliot to her room.

They all had sigh of relief. Mostly Elliot, he would never have forgiven himself if she had been raped.

IhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDaniIhateDani

He walked up to her and placed her good hand in his.

The doctor was almost all done. He put the final stitch on Olivia's Cheek. She woke up when she felt Elliot's hand in hers. She couldn't move her head to much, and she could barely see due to all the swelling on her face.

"Ok detective I'm all done here, she'll need to stay over night for a few days, just for observation due to the head trauma. The damage should have been a lot worse, she is a fighter. I hope you caught the son of a bitch that did this to her." He said and walked out.

Now that they were alone Elliot got up on Olivia's hospital bed and cradled her into his arms. He kissed her head and just held her. They didn't speak. But that didn't matter. Olivia never wanted to leave Elliot's sweet embrace.

"When can we see her? The Captain asked the Doctor when he came out.

"Anytime, your other detective is in there with her now. She's really traumatized I think only one person should go in at first, so she doesn't feel overwhelmed."

"You go Cap." said Munch.

"Thanks guys." and walked towards Olivia's room. He peeked through the door. He saw Elliot holding Olivia in his arms. He saw Elliot kiss her forehead and wondered how this was going to affect him. He saw how broken she was, it broke his heart. He then decided to give them some time alone.

"Elliot--" Olivia said weakly.

"Yeah- what is it? Are you ok?" Elliot asked glad to hear her voice.

"I need to tell you something." She said sweetly.

"What ever it is you can tell me later, just rest Liv…rest" He petted her hair.

"In the counselors office, she wanted me to tell you --and I let you down." She got choked up, and tears came rolling down her cheeks once again.

"Its ok Olivia, you don't have to." He sighed. He couldn't believe her,_ here she is badly beaten and bruised and probably scared out of her mind, and she is worried about how_ _she let me_ down! He knew he loved her more then life at that very second.

"No, I want to, I have to get this out. I thought I was going to die Elliot, and I couldn't give up because I...it's just that -- I love you Elliot, I love you so much it hurts and I can't even breath. Everything about you, even that testosterone temper of yours. And I couldn't admit it because I didn't know how you felt." Elliot interrupted.

"But Liv, you did know how I felt, didn't you hear what I said in there?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't know if that was you talking or if you were just going along with our undercover story." she admitted foolishly.

"Olivia, It was me, Elliot- your partner, your best friend, and the man who loves you so much it hurts him inside when you are not with me." Elliot told her soothingly.

She looked up at him, and there lips drew closer and closer until there was nothing between them. It was the sweetest kiss, the perfect kiss. Olivia began to cry again. He kissed away her tears.

He held her tighter in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can I get you anything? Do you need something--food maybe… you haven't eaten yet."

"All I need is right here." she replied

"That goes for the both of us." He said and they embraced in a gentle kiss.

The doctor entered, "Sorry to interrupt but you've got some friends waiting…"

"Um--can you give us a few minutes and then send them in?" Elliot asked.

"Sure thing." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Elliot--listen this is going to get complicated, you know around the station house and what not…can we keep our feelings between us? At least for now--" again Elliot interrupted.

"Liv, you've been through enough and I don't want to put any more stress on you. We'll figure something out, but until then I agree it would be best for everyone to keep this quiet for now," He let out a deep breath and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "So the whole squad came to see you," Elliot said in a laughing voice, "Before they get here can I kiss you one more time?"

"You'd better." Olivia answered as Elliot planted another kiss on her lips, he was very careful not hurt her, his mouth pressed up against hers very gently.

"Wow," He said, "That was amazing, did you feel that?" He smirked, he then saw the SVU crew walking towards the door. He jolted up, and got off of her bed and then sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey Olivia," Casey said tilting her head, choking back her tears. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Liv." Munch, Fin and the Cap said in a very sympathetic way

"Hi guys, I'm hanging in there, thanks for coming, you didn't have to-really."

"We wanted to come Olivia, beside we had to make sure Elliot wasn't driving you crazy." Munch said kidding.

"Olivia - We wanted to let you know, that anything you need, anything at all, we're here for you." Cragen said, and he looked at Elliot and gave him a nod.

They stayed for about 20 minutes and shot the shit. They didn't ask Olivia what happened, and she was so thankful because the last thing she wanted to do right now was relive the experience, especially to the people who she considered her family.

"Well the doc says you need to rest, so were taking off, we just wanted to make sure our favorite detective was alright." Cragen said speaking for all of them.

"Don't worry Liv, I'm going to make sure the guy spends the rest of his life in Rikers" Casey said.

"Elliot were leaving tonight if you want a ride." Munch said

"I'm not leaving her." he said looking down at Olivia.

"I didn't think so, but I thought I would ask." Munch said.

"Ok well you guys take as much time as you need, I'll call you tomorrow Elliot." The Captain said. And with that the group left the room.

As soon as they were out of sight Elliot hopped back up on Olivia's bed and held her in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered, "I'm never going to leave you."


	7. 7 Back Home

Chapter 7 Back Home

Olivia was in and out of it for the next three days. They kept her pretty well sedated.

Elliot had spent every day and night holding Olivia. He never wanted her to leave his arms. Olivia had stirred and rubbed her hands along Elliot's arms.

"You're still here? You didn't leave?" she said, thinking that maybe he would leave to get some good rest in a normal bed.

"Did you really think that I would?" Elliot asked as he kissed her forehead.

"The doctor was just in; he said that your tests results were good. He thinks you should stay a few more days, but said he would understand if you wanted to go home."

"Good let's get the hell out of here." she said.

Elliot hopped off the bed and grabbed some clothes for Olivia.

"But how did you get our bags if you didn't leave?" she asked playing the Detective role she was so good at.

"Munch and Fin brought them when they were here the other day." Elliot replied, as he was digging through her bags, "Oh this is nice; I think you should wear this." Elliot said with a huge grin on his face.

"Elliot! Put that down, that's my nightgown!" Olivia laughed for the first time since the attack.

"Your night gown?" Elliot said looking at the black lacy very see thru 'nightgown', "Well if this is your idea of a nightgown, then I can't wait to see your teddies!"

Olivia giggled.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." Elliot said very seriously.

"Elliot- stop it, your embarrassing me!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm holding this teddy over my body, and you're embarrassed?" He joked.

DaniMakesMeWant2BarfDaniMakesMeWant2BarfDaniMakesMeWant2BarfDaniMakesMeWant2BarfDaniMakesMeWant2Barf

It was a long drive home, but they talked the entire time. The decided that they couldn't tell their co-workers about their feelings that had surfaced, it would jeopardize their careers, and both of them agreed that they weren't ready to quit the squad, not just yet anyways.

They pulled up to Olivia's apartment, "Do you want me to carry you?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not paralyzed Elliot, I think I can make It." she said as she nudged him.

"Ah that's the Olivia I know and love." he whispered in her ear as he helped her out of the car.

When they got to Olivia's apartment there were flowers through out her apartment and cards that covered her kitchen counter. Olivia looked at Elliot as if to say-_'how did these get in here'?_

Elliot saw the expression on Olivia's face and answered her thought, "Casey asked me if I had a spare key to your place."

"Ahhhh." Olivia moaned as she took a deep breath and fell back against Elliot's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck so softly she got goose bumps all over her body. She was so scared, but being in the comfort of her partners embrace she had never felt so safe. It warmed her soul, an emotion that she never let herself explore.

Her thought was interrupted by the ring of her partner's cell.

_Damn it_ he thought. But she didn't mind, she was used to it and actually couldn't believe it didn't ring sooner.

"Stabler, Hi sweetie…Just got back. Maureen, is everything alright? …ok good…no I'm not sure when I'll be home," He said as he looked at Olivia, knowing that he wasn't going to be back for awhile, "Working late at the station house, kiss your brother and sisters for me…Love you too sweetheart."

It always got to Olivia, the way Elliot was with his children. He adored them, which made Olivia adore him.

"I hate lying to them," He said, "They don't know what happened to you, and I didn't want to tell them over the phone." he explained.

"Elliot- you don't have to defend yourself, I know why you said it, and I would have done the same thing." she said sweetly.

"Well I better unpack." she said picking up her suitcase with her good hand.

"I don't think so!" He said as he grabbed the suitcase from her. "I'll unpack you have to rest."

"Elliot, I'm ok-- really. I can unpack my own suitcase."

"I know, but let me do this, please?" he pleaded. _She looked so tired; the swelling on her face had not gone down. She had two black eyes, a busted lip, and 20 stitches in her face, not to mention the head trauma and bruised rib and she wanted to unpack her suitcase. Incredible! _ He thought.

"You, on the couch." He ordered her.

It was strange, Elliot taking care of her. She was not used to anyone taking care of her; ever, let alone her partner, her equal. It was nice though she thought.

She heard him opening drawers, and her closet doors; she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be able to find her clothes again, she giggled to herself. _I wondered if he put away my bras and panties…_

He came out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen. "What are you doing now El?" she asked.

"Thought you would like a bite to eat?" he said as he looked through her fridge.

"I don't think I can eat," she said pointing to her jaw, "Too painful."

Aww she was so cute, he came over with an ice pack and sat beside her on the couch. He placed the ice pack gently over her jaw; she squirmed as the cold pack touched her cheek. Her whole face began to throb. She couldn't help it, her eyes began to water, and the pain was too intense. He pulled her frail body close to her, careful not to hurt her. He couldn't make her pain go away, and it broke his heart.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Elliot wasn't sure how long they had nodded off for, but he knew it wasn't too long. She woke up in a cold sweat, heat racing, and tears flowing. Her body was shaking. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she just had a nightmare.

"It's ok…It's ok," her serenaded her, "I'm here Liv, it was just a nightmare, I'm right here," He rubbed her shoulders, "You're safe now," He was just about to kiss her neck, when his phone went off again, "Perfect timing." he said. Olivia took a deep breath so the person on the other line didn't hear her sobbing.

"Stabler, yeah hi Cap…she's hanging in there, she's a survivor," he said squeezing her shoulder, "no, I won't be coming in today…right, ok I'll see you later then…yeah I'm with her…no not yet… yes I'll tell her, bye." He shut his phone and placed it on the coffee table, "The Cap sends his best, and he said he was going to stop by when he leaves the station."

"What did he say when you said, 'no not yet'?" She asked curiously.

"He wanted to know if I had been home yet."

"Oh, you know El, if you want to go home you can. You don't have to take care of me." She didn't mean to say that, she didn't want him to leave, and although she didn't want to admit it, she needed someone to take care of her.

"Liv, I'm not leaving you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She couldn't help it; she bawled her eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably. He hated seeing her like this, he had never seen her like this, and while his heart was breaking, he felt responsible it the guilt was beginning to eat him away.

"I… sob …I don't want…I don't want to be left alone…I'm so scared." She cried out. He held her tight; it was all he could do.

His eyes began to tear up, "I'm so sorry Liv, if I just would have gotten there sooner--"

"It…it's not your fault…you're here now…. sob you are sniff sniff you are here when I need you the most." she wept.

There was a knock on the door. Elliot got up to answer it, surprised to find Casey on the other end.

"Hi Elliot, how is she?" Judging from his face, she knew the answer, not well. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping that she didn't see them.

They walked into the living room. "Hi Olivia, how are you holding up?" she asked with a look of deep concern.

She was only able to nod as she still had a lump in her throat. "Is there anything I can do for you…anything at all?" Casey asked.

"Actually…I do." Olivia said.

Elliot looked at her with the most confusing look on his face, what could she do that he couldn't?

"I need to take a bath…if it's not too much to ask do you think you can help me? It's just ---"

"Olivia, you don't have to explain, of course I'll help you!" Casey said as she looked up at Elliot, "I go draw the bath." she said and left the room.

"I would have helped you Olivia." Elliot said almost hurt.

"I know El, and you will, but I need a woman right now."

"I understand completely, I'm sorry."

Before she could answer there was another knock on the door. "That must be the Cap." Elliot said and walked towards the door.

"Hi Elliot," He let himself in, "And how is our best detective holding up?" The Cap asked Olivia as walked into her living room.

"I'll get through it." she sighed

"I picked up your prescriptions." He said holding up the bag.

"Thanks Cap, that means a lot."

Casey entered the room, "Hi Don," she said, "Olivia, It's all ready." She helped her off the couch and into the bathroom.

Cragen asked Elliot what that was about, "Bath." El replied.

"Ah...So how is she really doing? He asked.

"Not good Cap, not good. I've never seen her like this; she hasn't stopped crying since it happened." He took a deep breath he was looking down at his hands, "It's hard you know, she's so strong, and to see her so--"

The Cap nodded, he knew what Elliot was trying to get out. "So do you want some time off?" He asked Elliot.

"I do Cap…I just can't leave her right now…it was my fault and I since I wasn't able to protect her then, I have to do it now, and she needs me Cap, she doesn't have anyone…"

"You don't have to explain it to me El, listen I'm going to take off, tell Olivia I said bye ok?"

KissOliviaYouFool!KissOliviaYouFool!KissOliviaYouFool!KissOliviaYouFool!KissOliviaYouFool!KissOliviaYouFool!KissOliviaYouFool!

Casey helped Olivia undress, she was very careful trying not to hurt her. "Oh My God Olivia!" Casey looked at Olivia's nude body up and down, "You're covered, I mean covered in bruises…from head to toe." she gasped.

She helped her into the tub, "I know…" Liv said as she looked up shamefully at Casey, who began to cry. "I'm so sorry Olivia, I know we see this all time, deep breath but when it's one of your best friends…" she let out a squeal."I'm just so sorry that you had to go through this is all." she finished.

Olivia couldn't believe that Casey was crying over her, and that she called her one of her best friends.

"You know, if there is one good thing that is coming out about this whole situation, it's that you really find out who your true friends are…it means a lot to be that you are here, Case…I mean look at us she managed to laugh you're giving me a bath."

They both began to laugh while they cried at the same time.

Olivia was sitting on her bed in her bathrobe while Casey looked for her pajamas. They both heard the phone ring. "Casey, it's yours." Elliot said loudly.

"Go," Olivia said, "I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later.---Hey Case?"

"Yes Liv?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime" she replied and walked out her bedroom.

Olivia heard her say goodbye to Elliot followed the sound of her apartment door shutting. Elliot walked into Olivia's room. He had a glass of water and the bag of pills the Cap had brought over. "Here." He handed them to her. She swallowed them as she watches Elliot pull out a pair of shorts and an NYPD Tee.

He helped her into them…he tried not to sneak a peek when he was pulling the T-shirt over her head, but he was a man after all. Her body was amazing, he had always known how sexy Olivia was, but he had never seen her this up close and well, bare. His insides were burning, he wanted so much to kiss every mark that fucking pervert had left on her body.

"Elliot Stabler did you sneak a peak?" Olivia said in a flirtatious way.

"God himself would have sneaked a peak at you Olivia." he said helping her into her shorts, gazing into her eyes.

He pulled the covers from her bed, and she crawled in. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He began to walk out of the room, "I thought you were going to stay with me?" she whimpered

"I am, on the couch." he said, he wanted nothing more then to crawl into the bed with her and hold her, but he thought that she might not be ready for that.

"Uuh ahh," she shook her head, "El, I need you to hold me." She moved the covers to welcome him into her bed, "please." She begged.

"Well if you need me to…" he said as if he had no choice. He crawled in behind her snuggled her body as close to his as could.


	8. 8 Out of Hibernation

Chapter 8 Out of Hibernation

It had been a week since the attack. Elliot had used all his vacation days to be with her night and day. He helped her shower, held her when she woke up in the middle of night screaming. Changed the bloody bandages from her wounds. He had fallen completely in love with her, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was helplessly in love with his partner.

_Elliot has been so good to me since the accident_. She thought as Elliot was stroking her arms. They were cuddling on her couch. The past week had been a nightmare, but at the same time she had enjoyed the time off work, and more importantly the time she got to spend with Elliot. He hadn't left her once, not one time. He had not even gone to his apartment, or even seen his kids.

"El--I think I'm ready…" she said in a whisper.

"Huh? Ready for what Liv?"

"To be a human again. I can't live in this apartment forever, and besides, I think I'm going stir crazy, I have to get out," she said, "It's time."

"Ok, where would you like to go today?" he said with a smile.

"hmm…well I'm sure you want to go to your house…thank god you don't have any pets," she laughed, "Maybe a stroll through Central Park? And…." she hesitated.

"And what Liv?" he asked

"Maybe stop at the station house?"

"What ever you want Liv…we'll take things slow and see how the day goes. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Perfect." She turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They entered Elliot's kitchen, "Can I get you anything?" he asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"No I'm ok." she replied.

"Ok, I'm going to run upstairs and get some clothes…will you be ok down here, or do you want to come with me?" He asked politely.

"No...It's ok I'll be fine down here."

He walked upstairs towards his room. He heard a TV on in Maureen's room. He instinctively put his hand on his gun. He slowly opened the door.

"Maureen! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Hey Dad, welcome home." She said rudely.

"Hey hey…what's wrong?" he asked very concerned.

"Where have you been Dad? Every time I talk to you say you are at the Station house, but when I call there, they tell me that you are on vacation. I've been staying at the house for the past few days dad, and not once…_not once_ have you come home…and you know what else?" She said growing angrier with each word.

"'Reen---let me explain." He pleaded.

"Someone else was on vacation too…Olivia, so dad; do you care to explain yourself?"

"Reen, it's not entirely what you think."

"Oh really Dad? Because I think that you have been with Olivia this entire time, and don't try to deny it dad, I drove by her place, your car was there every time. So care to explain yourself now?"

But before he could respond her heard Olivia call for him.

"El!" she said as she walked into his room, and then walk out as he was not in there. She began to panic, "Elliot!"

He walked out of Maureen's room and met her in the hall. "Oh my God, are you ok?" She ran into his arms. She was shaking.

"Baby, are you ok? How did that happen?" He said very concerned. He rubbed her back and held her tight in his arms.

"I had an itch…I forgot…I forgot they were there." she sobbed, completely embarrassed. He led her into the bathroom for some gauze. He was patching her up when she saw Maureen walking down the hall.

She looked pissed and confused at the same time, "You have some nerve!" She said, he didn't know if she was saying that to him or Olivia.

He met her in the hallway. "Maureen, wait!" But she ignored her Dad and walked right into the bathroom. She was going to give her hell, rip her into this year's biggest asshole! Her blood began to boil with each step she took.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" She screamed at her as she walked into the bathroom, "What the hell? Olivia!" She gasped looking at her frightened, "What happened to you? Oh my God! Are you ok?" her anger left immediately and she was beginning to understand what was going on. She bent down to her level. Olivia was sitting on the toilet seat looking distraught and scared. She had never seen Olivia this way before.

Knowing that Olivia wouldn't be able to tell his daughter -- or anyone for that matter, Elliot jumped in, "Reen, Olivia was in a very …she was…umm someone" He saw the terrifying look come over Olivia's face. He hated telling people. He knew that every time the story was told, Olivia had re-live the experience.

"Hey Liv…can you give me and Maureen a minute or two alone?"

"Yeah sure." She would rather not be there when Elliot told his daughter what had happened.

Maureen's mouth was wide open as if someone had hit the pause button on her.

Olivia went down stairs and left her Maureen to talk with her Father.

"Maureen honey, take a seat." He motioned for her to come sit down on her bed.

"Dad, what happened to Olivia? I didn't know, if I would have known I wouldn't have yelled."

He just smiled at her, "Remember last week when I went out of town?"

"Yeah."

"Well we were on an undercover assignment to catch a brutal rapist. The perp got into our room, Olivia was alone..." This was harder then he thought it was going to be. He started to get choked up just thinking about it.

"Oh my god she was raped?" Her eyes swelled up.

"No, no she wasn't raped, close, but I came in just in time, but as you can see, he did a number on her…It was awful Maureen" He started to cry.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." she said completely apologetic. She had never seen her Dad break before, not like this.

"I should have told you sooner, but I haven't left her side, and as you can see she is still real fragile, today is actually the first day she left her apartment…"

He looked at his beautiful daughter who had tears coming down, "I can't believe it…and I was thinking such awful things about her. She must hate me know. I'm so sorry I acted like that Daddy, I didn't know."

"Wait what?" Elliot said very confused…"Why did you say awful things about Olivia, and who did you say them too? He asked.

"No one, it's just, when you weren't here, and I found out that the both of you were on vacation, I just figured that you guys were…you know together…and then I guess I just assumed that she was the reason that mom left." she confessed.

"Maureen, I never cheated on your mother, ever." he said directly into her eyes.

"I know, but I just had all these thoughts running through my head, and it made sense, I mean you saw her way more then you saw any of us, and she's beautiful, and you guys are best friends, so --- but now that I know the truth-"

He took a deep breath, he didn't want to tell her about him and Olivia yet, but he knew he had to.

"Maureen, when Olivia was attacked, something else happened. When I found her she was unconscious… just lying there naked on the bed, bleeding, her body limp, I thought she was dead," he got choked up again and his eyes watered up by the memory of seeing Olivia like that. He had to keep going, "Maureen, my heart died, and I realized that...I…I'm…I mean we…we love each other. We're in love Maureen."

"What?" Maureen looked up at her father; she saw the tears in his eyes. She had never seen her Dad cry before, "I just don't know what to say."

"It's a lot of information to process," he said, "but I want you know that I only discovered my love for Olivia after the attack."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean it's obvious that you guys have a deep connection…I'm not mad dad. It's weird though, I always knew that one day you and Olivia would be together, and I hated her for it, and now that I know for sure, I feel for her, ya know, I'm happy for you dad, I'm just sorry she had to go through that ---It breaks my heart..." She hugged her dad, "So what about your jobs?"

"Well this is still new for both of us, and with Olivia being so delicate right now, we're not saying anything. I mean we don't know what is going to happen, so were taking things slow…very slow and seeing were it takes us, until then were not saying anything ok?"

"Ok Dad."

They walked downstairs and found Olivia in the kitchen. She was drinking a glass of water.

"Olivia?" Maureen said very sweetly, "I'm really sorry about what happened, and really sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. She caught Elliot's eye, he was so proud of his daughter.

"Can I make you a sandwich or something?" Maureen asked.

"Oh no thanks, I'm ok." she replied

"Come on Olivia, you have to eat something, you haven't eaten in over a week." He protested

Maureen gave her an extreme look of concern.

"I know, it's just, it hurts too much, my jaw and the stitches you know." She said to Maureen.

"Ok Maureen well we still have a list of things we have to do today, are you going to stay here?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm on break for another 2 days." she replied.

"Ok well make sure you lock the doors, and call me if you need anything." He said in his dad tone.

"Bye Maureen" Olivia said

"Bye Olivia, I'm really sorry." Maureen said very kindly and walked up to Olivia and gave her a gentle hug.

DaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDieDaniMustDie

They got into Elliot's car, "I told her about us." He said as they closed the doors.

"You told her about us? Wow…I didn't even know we were an 'us'."

"That hurts Olivia." He said and he starred at her wanting an explanation.

"Well you know what I mean, it's just that, it's you, and it's me, and yes we both confessed that we love each other but-- I guess what I mean is that once I'm better, are you still going to feel the same way? Are you still going to sleep over, or are you just protecting me?" Olivia blurted out. She didn't want to say it, but she needed to know, it was really bugging her the past few days.

"Olivia Benson- how can you ask me that? I love you Olivia!" He looked deep into her eyes, "I love you." He smiled, because every time he said it he felt his heart get warm. He took her hand and squeezed it; He brought it up to his lips and kissed it sweetly. "So where to now?"

"The station house." she replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

They walked into the station house. As they rode the elevator alone, Elliot took this time to make out with his beautiful partner.

"mmm, that was nice." she said.

"How's your jaw?"

"It feels much better now." She said as she winked at him.

The ding of the elevator separated the warm embrace between the two. "Just act normal." He whispered.

"Right…" she said muffled with a deep breath.

"Olivia!" It was Munch, "You're looking much better." He said.

"Thanks John. I'm feeling better." She said with her famous smile.

"It's good to see you Olivia." Fin came over and stood in the group that was forming to greet Olivia.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" The Cap came over and asked.

"Can't stay cooped up forever." She said, Elliot and her both gave a little laugh. _Oh No! Did he see that? Does he know? _Olivia thought in a panic, becoming completely paranoid.

"Your not planning on working are you?" he asked.

"Well, actually I think I need to," she said.

"What? Olivia I think it's too early for that." Elliot said worried

"No, its fine Elliot, just for a couple of hours," She looked at the load of files piled on there desks, "besides it looks like you guys could use the help."

"Ok, Munch, Fin- go canvas the streets, ask anyone if they saw anything that might be beneficial to our case, Olivia and Stabler do you mind desk duty?" The Cap asked.

"No, not at all, I think that would be the best idea." Elliot answered.

They sat down at there desks. Olivia began to feel alive again, Olivia the victim was fading, and Olivia the Detective started to find her way back.

After going over most of the files, Elliot looked up at his partner. "How come you didn't tell me you wanted to work?" He asked.

"I didn't know. But as soon as I got here I wanted to dive right back into it." She responded.

He nodded with acceptance, "Well I'm almost done with my stack, what about you?"

"Just a few more." she said with a smile.

"You want to go out to dinner when were done?" he asked.

"I would love to." she said as she gazed into his eyes.

He smiled at her, "Let's get outta here." He said as he shut the file.

"So where are you taking me for dinner detective?" she asked

"Hmmm I was thinking a nice," he walked up close to her and whispered in her ear, "romantic dinner, candles and wine, maybe some dancing."

"umm…that's sounds nice, but…" she started to say.

"But what?" Elliot asked?

"But look at me El, I'm frightening…you saw the way Maureen looked at me." She said in shame as she looked down at the floor.

"Come with me." He said as he took her into the crib. He sat her on a cot and bent over her, "Olivia, you look beautiful, you are so gorgeous and it hurts me when you say things like that." he confided as he pressed his hand against his heart.

"I don't know how you do it El" She said as she pulled her head up slightly slanted as she pondered over how wonderful Elliot has been to her.

"I'm just saying the truth," He looked behind him to make sure no one was about to walk in on them. He gave her a warm kiss that made them both forget about the world around them. He meant for it to be just a small harmless kiss, but as he started kissing her something happened. An erotic explosion came over him, and judging by Olivia's reaction he knew she felt it too. There kiss became stronger, there tongues were touching, and there hands were moving up and down each others bodies. He didn't know what came over them, but all of a sudden he wanted her, all of her. They fell down on the cot he was mounted on top of her. It was so hot, and steamy, but most importantly dangerous, very dangerous, knowing that anyone could walk thru that door and catch them.

The getting caught part made it that much more intense, that much more sizzling. They pulled away from each others lips but still had there mouths open. They took a deep breath. She felt his warm breath on her neck; and just as quickly as they stopped, they started. They were having a sweltering make out session right in the station house. Elliot's hands moved underneath her shirt and upon her chest, he moaned in ecstasy as he grabbed her breasts. Her body was so smooth, and she smelled so good.

"El--we have to stop, we can not, _can not_ do this here, it is way to dangerous." she said trying to convince more herself then Elliot.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just your so damn sexy It's hard to keep my hands off you…Liv?" he asked as he tucked in his shirt.

"Yeah El?" she said as she tucked in her shirt.

"Am I being to fast for you? I mean after the incident, can you handle this, because if you can't I will understand, I will wait, I will wait forever for you…I mean we've waited this long." he said rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you El, But no, that was nice, and I wanted you…I still want you. I feel safe with you…_you El_, you." she whispered in his ear.

They went at it again. But pulled apart quickly, "What is the matter with us!" he said with a smile. "We need to get out of here… he looked at her sexy physique now!"

"Definitely," She said, adjusting her top, and combing her hair with her fingers. They walked towards the door, "Wait," She took her hand and fixed Elliot's collar, "there, perfect." she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

They walked out of the room. Both had grins on there face, that they were trying to hide, but it only made them bigger. Olivia let out a giggle, when she saw the Cap walking towards them.

"You guys still here?" he said looking at them sort of suspiciously.

"Just heading out, Cap you have yourself a good night." Elliot said slapping his shoulder, not daring to look him in the face. He was still grinning.

The Cap watched them walk out. He knew they were close, but he was beginning to wonder how close they had become…


	9. 9 Dinner For Two

Chapter 9 Dinner for Two

"Elliot! Can I come out now?" Olivia was sitting on her bed. She was wearing a very sexy black dress. She looked in the mirror; the makeup almost covered the bruising on her face. She still had bruises on her legs and arms, which made her, feel uncomfortable, but she knew that Elliot would love her in this dress; it showed off her cleavage perfectly. _What was he doing out there? _She wondered. Elliot had told her to wait in her room until he was ready.

Outside the room Elliot was turning Olivia's apartment into a wonderful romantic restaurant. He lit the last candle. "Yeah you can come out now." He called out to her.

She opened the door; she couldn't believe what she saw. Her apartment looked magnificent. "El, I can't believe you did all this! Wow, I'm impressed!" she said.

"You look spectacular, like wow…oh my God!" He walked over her and kissed her. He grabbed her by the hand and walked her over to the table that was covered in maroon linens and decorated in rose petals. He felt a little guilty about breaking the roses that Casey had bought Olivia, but it looked so damn romantic he couldn't help himself.

After dinner was finished, Elliot got up and starting clearing the table. He was washing the dishes as Olivia came up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

She kissed the back of his neck, "You look so sexy washing my dishes Stabler." she said between kisses. He turned around wide eyed and aroused. Since they confessed there love for each other he had always been the aggressor. He couldn't help it, he was so turned on that Olivia was the one instigating the romance. His hands were wet from the dish water, but he wasn't going to waste time to dry them off. He picked her up and set her down on the counter his hips between her legs. They were making out and it was hot! His hands worked fast moving from her waist to her face, down her back, she arched her back and new that there was going to be no stopping it this time. He lifted up her shirt as he kissed her neck, her mouth was drawn open and she let out a soft moan. She could feel his heart beating against hers. He pressed up against her causing some dishes to fall and break as soon as they hit the floor. He stopped and looked down at the mess, he gave her a look like, and 'do we clean this up now?' He knew the answer when she grabbed him closer and brought his lips to hers.

He picked her up and carried her to bedroom where he laid her down ever so gently on the bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked with concern. Again her response was pulling him closer and placing his body against hers. His tie came off, followed by his button down. She kissed his chest up and down. "I want you so much Olivia." he whispered.

"That's good, because you're going to get me..." The rest of there clothes came off and they were engaged in the hottest passion either of them had ever known. He was mounted on top of her. Her legs spread wide open anticipating what was about to happen, and she felt his fingers go slowly inside her. It was magical.

He rubbed her core until he knew she was ready. "I want you in me El." She panted. He grinned. He carefully placed himself inside her. They moaned at the same time. He was good, he was damn good. Her body went numb and she lifted her back as she screamed, "ohh Elliot". He was panting it was love making at its best, and it felt amazing. In and out and in and out. He was gentle and forcible at the same time. He looked into her eyes, there were no other people in the world then these two best friends turned lovers.

"Olivia! Olivia" he screamed over and over. She turned the tables on him and rolled him over she was now on top of him. The bed was bouncing and he hoped that it could handle the intensity of there love making. He rolled her over and took the top position again. He grinded himself into her harder and faster.

"I love you." she moaned out. He was climaxing and so was she.

"You're amazing." He whispered. He pounded her firmly and she gave him all she had. She felt his fluid enter her body followed shortly by her own. He collapsed next to her, both of them hot, sweaty and completely out of breath.

He rolled over to her, "Oh-- my--God!" he said, "Oh! My God!"

"I know!"

"Why were we not doing this all along!?" he asked.

He had his arms wrapped around her naked body…it was then that they both noticed something…a smell---it was smoke! They looked at each other--"THE CANDLES!" they shouted. They both jumped out of bed, "Yup we got a fire!" Elliot said trying to remain calm. He watched Liv put on her bath rob and she threw him a towel to wrap around himself.

He ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl full of water and poured it over the fire, "Yeah, Liv, I'm going to need your help." He said to her. She was frozen in time. She ran over to him and filled another bowl. They had the fire out after a few trips back and forth from the faucet to the fire that was on her table.

They stared at the damage, and laughed, and laughed. They couldn't stop laughing. "We were so hot we started a fire!" Elliot laughed out. But their laughs were quickly interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. There eyes widened. Elliot went to the door and looked out the peep hole, "It's Munch!" he whispered to Olivia.

She came to the door; she had to look for herself. "Oh my God Elliot, what are we going to do!?" she mouthed to him.

"Say something!" he quickly mouthed back.

"Olivia--are you ok are you in there?! I smell smoke, are you ok!?" John said from outside the door. They were panicking. "Olivia I'm coming in!" John shouted.

"John?! Is that you?" Olivia said quick to react, as she shrugged her shoulders at Elliot.

"Liv--let me in I smell fire!" he yelled.

"Umm...ah…" Was all she got out.

"Olivia let me in already!" Munch yelled.

"I have too." She mouthed to Elliot.

"Ok John, I'm going to open the door…" she said as she turned the deadlock…"Hide! Run…go!" She mouthed to Elliot. He kissed her on the lips and ran to the bathroom. She smiled, that little kiss was so cute she thought.

She waited until Elliot was in the bathroom and the door was shut. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Olivia are you ok!?" Munch asked with much concern as he entered her apartment…"What the hell happened here!" he asked her.

She looked around her apartment. Oh my God, what a mess she thought. Candles were still burning on her coffee table, the dinner table was still smoking, there were dishes smashed on the floor, and then she saw it her bed room door was left opened, and the sheets were all over the place, not to mention Elliot's and her clothes were all over the floor…and his badge was on the floor, just feet away from John. _Fuck! _She thought and she prayed John did not notice them.

Munch gave her a very curious, very suspicious look.

"Ummm…John," She started to say…but she had no idea what to say…She was speechless she couldn't think of anything that would explain the mess that was her apartment. She had nothing, "ahh…ummm" was all she good get out.

Elliot had his ear pressed up against the bathroom door. He couldn't do anything to help his partner with out exposing them.

"What a mess, Huh?" Was all she could say.

"You could say that. What the hell happened here?" John asked again. He wasn't stupid…He knew someone, or some partner was hiding in the bathroom, he was a detective after all. But he enjoyed watching Olivia try to explain this one. And he couldn't imagine what she was going to come up with.

"Well I was hungry, so I ummm…and I ahh…uh" She giggled, "John--"

Elliot couldn't take it, he had to go out there and help her out. He opened the door and exposed the pair.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed to her, "John we need to talk,"

"You need to put some clothes on, cause that towel is awfully short!" Munch said.

"Riiight." He said as he walked towards her bedroom…Shit--what were my clothes doing in her bedroom, and scattered all over the floor he thought to himself as he shut her bedroom door.

"Heh heh…" Olivia gave a very nervous laugh. "Hurry up El." She said under her breath.

"um…Take a seat John, can I get you something?" She asked very nervously, as she tried to pick up a little.

"Yeah a glass of water would be nice, but I'll get it, you should be resting." He said in his classic Munch tone, "…no _strenuous_ activity…" i.e. sex, he wanted to say but couldn't do it to her…Elliot maybe. He thought.

"It's ok, I'll get it." She walked as fast as she could towards the Kitchen. She was pouring a glass of water on the counter…she took a deep breath and remembered what had just happened between her and Elliot. A huge smile emerged, that was incredible she thought. She snapped out of it when she heard Elliot come out of the bedroom.

She entered the room and took a seat next to Munch. He was looking at her legs; she looked down to see what he was starring at, Ah! Her robe had split and her upper thigh was completely exposed. She quickly fixed it and looked at Elliot, who was also starring her, with a wicked smile on his face.

Munch looked at the two of them. "So you going to tell me what happened here?" Munch asked

They both looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything; their glowing faces said it all.

"Listen guys, I'm not going to lecture you about how this can damage your careers, cloud your senses towards your cases, and I'm not even going to bring up the fact that if the Captain came here instead of me, like he was going to do, what he would do to you. No I'm not going to do that." Munch said

"So…what are you going to do?" Olivia interrupted.

"What am I going to do…hmm…? I am going to watch the two of you squirm your way around this. It should make for some very much needed amusement at the station house." He said with a guilty pleasure. "There is just one thing…"

"Anything." Elliot replied.

"How long has this been going on? Months? Weeks?" Elliot and Liv looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "Oh my God, YEARS! You guys have been screwing each other for years!!! I can't believe this! I mean I guess we all had our suspicions but thought you guys were too chicken shit to ever actually do anything…"

"John calm down" Elliot said, "It's recent…real recent..." he said looking at Liv.

"Oh my God, tell me tonight was your first time?" John exclaimed.

Liv and El looked at each other, wide eyed and smirking.

"My God! I'm leaving." He stood up and headed for the door. Before we walked out he said, "I never came over here tonight...k? Oh and Congratulations, I'm really happy for you two." and with that he walked out.

They took a few deep breaths, looked around at shambles their love making left. They laughed. He walked over to her…close to her, and kissed her smack on the lips. She could feel that he was aroused again, and was glad, because she was too! They began kissing firmly, intensely, "I thought he was never going to leave!" El said as he pressed Olivia up against the wall and untied her robe. His hand ran up her thigh and he cupped her breast. She grabbed his ass with her good hand, and once again they were rolling around in her bed, having phenomenal sex.

Olivia woke up the next morning and felt the warmth of Elliot's body next her. He was still sleeping, so she got out of bed carefully not to wake him. She walked out of the bedroom, intending to clean her destroyed apartment. She was in complete and udder shock when she saw that her apartment was already cleaned, immaculate at that! Her heart melted. Who know Elliot could be such a sweetheart?

She went back to bed and cuddled herself around Elliot. "I love you." she whispered into his ear. She didn't mean to wake him, but she did, he turned to her looked deep into his eyes and they were at it again!

"My God Elliot!" Olivia said wiping the sweat off her chest. "We're like addicts!"

"I can't help myself when it comes to you." He said as he kissed her stomach.

"Shit!" She looked at the clock, "We're late!"

"Damn! We can save time if we shower together…" He said still kissing her stomach.

"I love the way your mind works!"

SVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEOSVUEO

They found themselves alone on the elevator.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off this bod for the _whole _day." He whispered over to her.

The door opened and they walked out. "I love you." He whispered from behind.

They sat down at their desks; before they could even turn there computers on the Captain came out.

"Alright people, gather round." He said.

They all turned and listened for instructions for the day.

They couldn't look at each other. They both new that if they looked at each other that they wouldn't be able to hide their feelings.

"Benson, Stabler the vic's parents are here, take them to the interrogation room and ask them everything they know about there daughter." Captains orders.

Before they walked in they were stopped by Munch. "Be careful, the Cap was asking some questions about you two." he warned

They got all the information they could get from Jenni's parents, and the discouraged parents walked out.

"So you think they new everything there was to know about there daughter?" Elliot asked Olivia. They were alone, a very dangerous situation given there current…um…situation.

He was close to her…too close, and that is when the Cap walked in.

She didn't know what to do, she panicked, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she yelled it him.

"DAMN YOU ELLIOT! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WE COULD HAVE PUSHED THEM MORE!" She screamed angrily,

Elliot was taken back at first, but once she gave him that look, that look that made his insides melt he know what she was doing.

"WE ASKED THEM ALL WE COULD OLIVIA! WE WEREN'T GOING TO GET ANYMORE INFORMATION OUT THEM!" Elliot yelled back.

"HOLD IT!" The Captain barked. "You two! Get on the same page, and don't leave this room till this is settled, understood?"

"Understood," they replied, Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot to make there fight seem more realistic.

Cragen walked out, and he wondered to himself, 'hmmm' he thought, 'maybe I was wrong about them' and he hoped he was right.

As soon as the Cap was out of sight they both gave a look at each other. "You were brilliant!" Elliot said.

"Thanks." she said as she stroked his arm.

"I have to admit, the fighting…well it--um…" he all of a sudden was shy!

"Me too, El, me too!" Liv said knowing exactly what he was thinking. It was hot.

"How are we going to hide us, when we can't keep our hands off of each other?" El asked.

"I think once we get over this…this-we-need-to-have-sex-every-waking-moment- we will be fine." Liv told him

"I agree…so how do we get over it?"

"Like you don't know." She said looking up at him.

"Well, I know what I think, but what do what do you think?"

"I think we have to um…do it until we get it out of system…"

"Olivia Benson, That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were barley in Olivia's apartment and most of there clothes were off. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom, or the couch for that matter. They were on her kitchen floor, about to engage in another steamy session when Olivia's bell rang.

"--ahh" she said in annoyance. Elliot got up to let Olivia answer the buzzer.

"Who is it?" She said as she held down the call button.

"It's Casey."

"Come on up," Liv said, "here," she said as she passed Elliot the rest of his clothes, and fixed her own.

"El--people are going get suspicious if you're here all the time," she said as she looked sadly at him.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom" He said kissing the top of her forehead.

Casey knocked on the door and Olivia let her in.

"Hi," Casey said, "You're starting to look better!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, I'm starting to feel better." They sat down on the couch.

Olivia was glowing, Casey thought as her eyebrows rose. "You look really happy, Olivia" she said hoping to get some information from her.

"Umm…huh," she said._ Shit was it that obvious,_ Liv thought.

"Olivia! Give me the details! Who is he?!" Casey exclaimed.

"What, no--there isn't any one." She said

"Olivia, you're glowing…You're getting some, and it's good, because no matter how much your trying to hide it, it's written all over your face!" Casey teased her.

"Ok, Ok." Olivia said. "It's my doctor" she lied.

"Oh my God, That's great Liv! Tell me everything."

"Well there's not that much to tell. I went in for a check up, and he was cute, and I don't know, it was nice you know?" She said with a smile. She was picturing Elliot as her doctor, which for the most part he was like one to her.

"So what's his name? What does he look like?" she begged for details.

"Well," she said as she licked her lips, she giggled because she could taste Elliot on them. "His name is Brad, or Dr. Michaels. He's cute, real cute, really great eyes…" _Yes Elliot had great eyes_ she thought.

"Olivia, I'm so happy for you! Has Elliot met him yet?" She asked

"um…Yeah, They get a long great," She said.

"Wow, well I'm glad that something good came out of this. In fact that's why I'm here. I wanted to tell you in person that we won your case today, he was sentenced to 50 years with out parole." She said.

Olivia didn't say anything. She was trying to forget about what happened, forget about his face, but it all came back to her and hit like a ton of bricks. Her bottom lip began to quiver. Her eyes were getting watery, "I haven't cried in 3 days." She said wiping the tears that began to roll down her rosy cheeks.

Casey gave Olivia a warm hug. "It's over now, its ok…" She consoled her friend. "Come on," She pulled Olivia off the couch "Let's go for some pizza and beer at Malonies."

Olivia shook her head no. "I just want to be alone." She said.

"Absolutely not. We're getting you out of this place." Casey demanded

There was no way out of it, and she had to go. "Ok, just let me change first and fix my make up ok?" She said as she walked towards her bedroom door.

"I have to go out for drinks with Casey" She said. She looked at Elliot who was sitting on her bed. "I know I heard…so I'm Dr. Brad Michaels huh?"

"So you were listening?" She said as he pulled her on his lap.

"Hanging over every last word." He said kissing her lips.

"I don't want to leave you." She said.

"I'll meet you there…pretend like we just ran into each other." he said kissing the back of her neck.

"You're so great to me El."

"Alright, now get out of here because we can't start something we can't finish." He said as she stood up from his lap and looked down at Elliot's growing pants…She laughed out loud at him…and then gave him a devilish; look--

"No we can't….she's right outside" She said, "I have to go…I'll see you later hot stuff." She said and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

ElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLivElliotlovesLiv

She was enjoying her time with Casey. Since she was spending 24/7 with Elliot she forgot what it was like to be in the company of another woman. They were having girl talk and Casey wanted to know all juicy details of Olivia's new beau.

"The sex is great." She was saying, "Like it is **_the_** **_best _**sex I have ever had." She said when there waitress came over with there pizza. They laughed, "Did she just hear that?" Olivia asked her giggling.

She looked at Casey who was starring at the door, "Look Elliot is here." She told Olivia who took a deep breath and turned around.

"Elliot, over here!" Casey shouted to him waving her arms.

"Hey! Casey, Olivia, what are you guys doing here?" He asked as he giggled to himself.

"Just came for some pizza and beer." Casey said.

"Liv-I was just playing ball with Brad, he got called into the Hospital and said that he would call you when he got the chance." El said.

"Oh, ok, thanks Elliot." Olivia said.

"Can I get you guys another round?" Elliot asked the ladies.

"That would be great." Casey said and Elliot walked to the bar

"Wow, it seems like Elliot and Brad have become buddies." Casey said

"I Know." Olivia said smiling.

"So, is it weird that Elliot and Brad are friends? Is he jealous?"

"Is who Jealous?

"Brad. Is Brad jealous?"

"Why would Brad be jealous?"

"Of you and Elliot's friendship, you guys are best friends Liv, Don't you guys see that. You guys have a bond Olivia, and I know you blame the job on your failed relationships, but it's more then that, and you know it, even if you can't admit it, it's because of your relationship Elliot."

"Case--"

"Let me finish--but this new guy, your Dr. McDreamy, Well I think you should make it work, because I want to see you happy, and you look happy Liv and lets face it, apparently he is great in bed!"

Elliot returned with 3 fresh beers. They talked shop for a few hours before Casey headed for home.

"I'll see you guys on Monday, and Olivia I can't wait to meet your McDreamy. Bye Elliot." Casey said.

When Casey left El and Liv stayed at Malonies for a few more drinks. They were having a good time talking and laughing with one another.

"When did you realize El, what was your first sign that you looked at me then more then a partner, more then a friend?" she asked.

"hmm.. he took a sip of his beer Well there wasn't just one sign, there were many signs actually, like the first time I noticed how beautiful you were, he took her hand and kissed it there was the time when I realized that you my best friend, the time when I realized that you drove me crazy and I liked it. I remember this one case we were working on, we had been up for at least two days, the Sophie case..."

"The special day pervert, I'll never forget that case" She said in sad voice. It was a hard case for both of them. The perp kidnapped young girls and then planned out three days, a picture day, party day, and then special day--the day he killed them. Sophie had escaped on her third day, and instead of laying low the perp took another girl, leaving them on edge.

"Well it was 3 am, and you were taking your 30 minutes in the crib. Your files came and I went in there to wake you."

"I remember." She said.

"You fell asleep reading a file, and when I woke you, your hair, it was matted and sticking up straight, it was hilarious." he let out a laugh.

"You laughed?" She said

"But--I remember thinking, God she looks so beautiful, matted hair, swollen eyes, way over tired, and she looks so damn gorgeous." He said

She thought about that day, he was married to Kathy then…

"Oh--and when I found out that you slept with Cassidy--"

Ouch she thought, she didn't want to bring that mistake up again.

"I was jealous, and at the time I didn't understand exactly why, except for the for every time I thought about it made me sick to my stomach, I told myself that it was like when Maureen had a boyfriend…you know more like an overprotective father figure, I made myself believe that for a long time, couldn't admit to myself that it was because it wasn't my hands touching you…" he said as he starting stroking her thigh under the table. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." The finished their beers and walked out of the bar.

"You wanna walk?" He asked her

"I would like that," She replied.

They began walking down the street, hand in hand. She placed her head on his shoulder. "This feels right, you and me." He said as he placed his head on hers.

crazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eocrazy4eo

Elliot was abruptly wakened from his deep slumber by the horrific screams coming from his partner. She was having another nightmare. Her body starting fighting the sheets and she nailed Elliot right in the face with her cast. She woke up from the contact. She was crying, her heart beating so fast she didn't think she would be able to catch her breath. She sat up, she remembered where she was, and she turned to see if Elliot was there--

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" she was confused. She looked at her cast; she had fresh blood on it. "I hit you? Elliot, I'm so sorry," she said as she reached for the box of tissues next to her and held them up to his face to stop the bleeding. Then she took one to wipe her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm fine…pretty intense nightmare?" He rubbed her back.

"It was just so real," she started to cry, and fell back down on the bed. He turned her so that they were face to face on the bed. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Elliot, about all of this, I thought I was stronger then this." she sniffed.

"Olivia, don't you ever apologize for the way you feel. You had a terrifying experience, no one expects you to back to your normal self. These things take time Liv, you just have to take them day by day. Some days will be harder," His words were so consoling.

"It's just, it's just -- I don't want you to see me like this." she confessed and looked away.

"Olivia look at me…look at me Olivia." She looked up into his baby blues. She had the saddest look on her face. He kissed the tears that were coming down, "Do you think that I don't want to be here--cause that is so far from the truth. I want to help you through every nightmare, heal all your wounds, and protect you. We're in a relationship I hate to tell you, and that means that when you are at your weakest, I will be at my strongest and help put you back together. And down the road you will do the same for me, so don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry, ok?" he said as he kissed her head.

"How'd I get so lucky to have you El?"

"Remember last night you were asking me when I knew that I loved you? she shook her head yes Remember the first case we worked on? You had just talked to one of the victims and you got sick, I knew right then and there our partnership was going to be something special, so I guess you can say that I fell in love with you the first time I met you."

"God you and Cragen were such jerks that day." Liv said, her eyes began to lose the sad look in them.

Her cell phone began to ring, "Benson, oh hi Case--um…no I can't right now, I've got company… she laughed at what ever comment Casey had made yes you will have to meet him soon ...Ok well I'll see tomorrow. Bye" She shut her phone. "She wanted to know if I wanted to go for a run, but I think I'll get my workout in a different way…" she said as she started kissing Elliot's neck.

Casey hung up the phone and decided to go for a run by herself. She headed out her apartment building, to get to the park she had to walk pass Olivia's building, and as she walked by she really wanted to go in and get a look at Olivia's McDreamy…but something stopped her, the car that was parked across the street. _'That looks a hell of a lot like Elliot's car'_ she thought, _'nooooo, it couldn't be,_ she came to a complete halt when she saw the license plate--It was Elliot's car…There had to be another explanation as to why Elliot's car was there on a Sunday morning.

_I bet they got too drunk last night after I left and he couldn't drive home so he just left It there and took a cab home. Yes, yes that is what happened_ she assured herself. As she walked home she had small flashbacks of Olivia and Elliot together, a small nudge here, a look there…I mean they were best friends and both single and attractive. It's not like anyone hasn't thought that they were something more before. But then there was Brad, so Olivia wasn't single anymore…


	10. 10 The Game

Chapter 10 the Game

"Benson." Olivia answered her cell as Elliot gnawed on her neck.

"Hi Olivia, its Alex."

"Oh my God! Alex! How have you been? How are you doing?" She said sitting up excited to hear from her.

"That's what I was calling to ask you! How are you doing Olivia, Cragen called me and told me what happened, I'm sorry Olivia, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner--"

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok." Olivia interrupted.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm in town."

"You're what?! But can you be?"

"Well I got some good news; I've been taken off Witness protection-"

"But that would mean that he's--"

"Dead," Alex finished for her.

"That is great news!" Olivia gasped as she felt Elliot massage her shoulders.

"I know. I want to see you. Can I stop by there later? Will you be around?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! I would like that very much! Stop by any time."

"Ok How about 2 hours from now?"

"I'll be looking forward to it, see you then."

"Bye Olivia,"

"Bye Alex." Olivia closed her phone.

"That was Alex," She told Elliot, "She is in town, out of witness protection." She knew what Elliot was going to ask before he got it out, she continued, "He's dead, she'll be stopping by in two hours."

"Two hours huh? Well that doesn't give us much time." he said as he kissed her neck seductively.

"You're an animal El!!!" She said as she turned to him and kissed him.

"You bring it out in me" he said as bite her bottom lip. "Awooah!" he growled like wolf.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

They were cuddling on the couch watching TV their legs intertwined when Alex arrived.

Olivia got up to answer the door and hugged Alex as she entered her apartment.

"It is so great to see you Alex!" she said smiling.

"You too Liv, you too!" She said, "And you Elliot" she said as she pulled Elliot into the hug.

"It's like a family reunion! I have missed you guys!" she said trying not to cry.

The sat in Olivia's living room and talked for hours catching up with each other.

"Oh shit! It's 3 o'clock!" Alex said, "I told Munch and Fin we would meet them at Casey's softball game, Come on let's go!" She said as she stood up.

Liv and El looked at each other shrugged there shoulders and El said, "Lets' go then!"

They walked to the park and noticed Munch, Fin and the Cap sitting in the stands cheering for Casey. They sat next to them; Alex sat between Elliot and Olivia.

"I'm glad you came Olivia," Fin said who was sitting next to her.

"Thanks Fin, I'm glad I came too." She said as the crowed cheered, someone had just scored a run.

The game ended and Casey came up to her cheering squad, "Hey thanks guys for coming! What a great surprise!"

"You were great out there Casey!" Alex said.

"Thanks Alex! We're going out to celebrate, you guys have to come?"

They gang headed towards the bar. Casey and Alex were leading the pack talking about the game. "I didn't know Casey and Alex and become so close." Munch said.

It was rather weird. Casey and Alex only met a few years back when Alex had to testify at her trial for, 'the ghost'. She had only been in town for a week or so.

"I know." They all said together.

Olivia had slowed down a bit to trail away from the pack. Elliot noticed, and slowed down so he could walk beside her. She had a sad look on her face.

"I know," Elliot said, "It sucks that we have to sneak around."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind."

"The same way you read mine," He said as he nudged her. They entered the bar were Casey was greeted with cheers and applause by her teammates.

They poured a few back and the bar was loud and crowded. "Who's up for a game of darts?" Casey asked.

"I'll play; if you play darts as well as you play softball you can be my partner." Alex said.

"I'm game." Olivia said as she got from her bar stool.

"I'll join you." Elliot said with a smile.

"Alright, ADA's Vs. SVU Detectives! This should be good." Fin said.

The four of them walked towards the dartboard.

"Will you be able to play with your bum wrist?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Don't you worry about me, I throw with my right, and besides, I could kick your ass with two broken arms." She said in cocky tone.

"Ouch!" Alex laughed, "Put your money were your mouth is, Benson!"

"They should see what else you can do with your bum arm," Elliot said seductively so just she could hear.

She elbowed him playfully in the stomach. "You're terrible." She whispered.

Alex and Casey were getting along really well. Like best friends who have known each other for years. The four of them had a ball together. Elliot and Olivia kicked there ass three times in a row before they gave up and returned to the group.

"Who one?" Fin asked.

"Don't ask." Casey said.

"Liv and I killed them 3 games to zero." He said smiling at his partner.

"Well what do you expect, look who we were playing, only the best set of partners in NY." Alex said, "I mean there super-partners! Is there anything you guys aren't good at??!" She teased.

Elliot kicked Munch under the table as soon as he saw his mouth opened. Olivia looked at her partner and had to laugh, it was just too funny.

"Alright, I'm outta here, I'll you kids later." Munch said and got up from the table.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Fin answered, and the pair walked out of the bar.

"Oooh, looks like the Cap has a thing for that lady over there," Alex said as she pointed to the Cap who was laughing with a lady at the bar, "love is in the air," she said, and looked at Casey…

Elliot and Olivia both saw the look, and wondered about the two of them…and then they looked at each other. He leaned over so just Olivia could hear, "Yes, love is in the air." He pulled away and smiled, as he touched her thigh under table.

"Well I'm beat; I'm going back to my hotel. I'll see you guys soon. Olivia, it was really good seeing you, and I'm so glad you're ok." She said sweetly. "Elliot always a pleasure." Alex said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm beat too; I'll walk out with you." Casey said, "You guys have a good night." and the pair left.

"hmmm, am I the only one who thinks something strange is going on with them?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Definitely not, def-in-it-ly not!" She laughed.

"That is so hot," Elliot said as he finished his drink. "You want another?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she took the last few sips of her beer.

He came back with two fresh beers, and sat down next to her. "I had a great time tonight, Liv."

"Me too El." she said as she touched his hand and rubbed her thumb along his. "Elliot, I want to thank you, really thank you. You have been so good to me these past two weeks and I don't know how... If I can't ever thank you enough. I don't think I would have made it if I didn't have you to lean on." She said starring into those baby blues she loved so much.

"Olivia Benson, you can always lean on me, always and forever." He said to her.

"Thank you Elliot, I love you." she said with tears in her eyes.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked as rubbed her back.

"Sure." She said.

They walked out of the bar hand in hand. Forgetting their Captain was still there, watching them.


	11. 11 Truth Day

Chapter 11 Truth Day

It was Sunday morning, the sun was shinning and everything was perfect. Elliot was snuggled next to Olivia and she knew she was going to make it, breakthrough. She couldn't wait to start the day, she woke up Elliot.

"El lets spend the afternoon in the park." She said as he stirred out of a deep slumber.

"Yeah?" he mumbled out.

"Yeah, we can pack a picnic basket and bathe in the warmth of the sun." She said stroking his arm that was around her waist

"I'd rather bathe with you, but I guess and can settle for a romantic picnic in the park."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They walked along the park and picked out a spot that was as isolated as they could find. The put down a blanket and laid next to each other enjoying the sunny rays that warmed there bodies.

"I could lay here forever with you in my arms." she said to him.

"And you shall." He said as he kissed her softly on the lips. They fell asleep, Olivia's head lay peacefully on Elliot's stomach her arm wrapped around his waist, there legs tangled together.

"Elliot!" he heard her yell.

He stirred and kissed her forehead rubbing her back.

"I'm right here sweetie, I'm right here, no one can hurt you." He said eye's still closed half asleep.

"Huh?" Olivia said being woken by Elliot's voice.

They opened their eyes, and standing above them was Kathy.

"Elliot!" She said again.

"Shiiiit," Elliot said, as he saw her.

"What the hell is going on?!" She asked angrily.

Olivia jumped up, allowing Elliot to get up.

"So--" Kathy said in shock to find her ex-husband entangled with his partner.

"Kathy-- I am soooo sorry," Olivia said to her.

"Don't you sorry me!" She told Olivia. Kathy was pisssssssed! "So how long have you been screwing my husband Olivia? Huh? HOW LONG?!"

"Kathy stop-!" Elliot pleaded, "Don't do this." He said defending Olivia.

"Don't you dare defend her Elliot! So how long after I left him did you seduce my husband Olivia? A day… a week, or were you screwing him even before that?" Kathy lashed out.

"Kathy-- it wasn't like that." Olivia tried to explain.

"Don't even try to explain it, you are a whore Olivia, I knew you were after him the first time I met you!"

"Kathy- Don't you dare!" Elliot warned.

"You know I'm here with Maureen, Elliot! What if she was the one to find you guys?"

And just as she said that Maureen came up to them.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Olivia!" she said happily, giving her Dad a hug.

"Olivia it is so good to see you! You look much better!" she said giving her a tight hug.

Kathy's eyes opened wide! What the fuck is going on she thought. Does Maureen already know?

Maureen took a step back and felt the tension that was going on. _'Mom looks pissed as hell and Olivia looks like she is going to cry…oh God _she thought,_ mom knows!_

Not wanting to cause a scene, she said, "Mom, Come on were going to miss the movie if we don't a get a move on" She said, "I'll call you later Dad" and pulled her mom along.

But before Kathy left she whispered in Olivia's ear, "I may not be able to keep you away from my husband, but I sure as hell can keep you away from my kids that goes for Elliot too."

Kathy&DaniRBothWhores!Kathy&DaniRBothWhores!Kathy&DaniRBothWhores!Kathy&DaniRBothWhores!Kathy&DaniRBothWhores!

Elliot and Olivia stood in silence until Maureen and Kathy were out of sight, "Olivia, I am so sorry, I don't know what else to say." he tried to explain his Ex-wife's behavior.

"It's ok Elliot, It was bound to happen sooner or later," Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Elliot, we can't do this anymore." She sobbed

"What are you talking about? She's just mad, it doesn't even matter, you're my girl now Liv." he said and pulled her close to him.

"No…we can't, I could deal with losing my job, but if you lose your kids over me…I tears pouring down I would never, _never_ be able to live with myself." She said puling herself away from the only man she has ever loved.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed at such a silly thing for her to say.

"Olivia, she can't make me lose my kids because were together, she was just mad, it won't happen, ever…OK?" He said consoling her.

"Are you sure El? Cause I couldn't handle that."

"Olivia, I'm sure, I love you, and my kids love you, now come here and kiss me." He said pulling him towards her, "You're pretty shaken up, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She managed to get out a smile.

"C'mon lets go home." He said kissing her forehead.

They started to walk, when Olivia came to a sudden stop.

"What's up?" He said stopping.

"You can leave you know, just go, just run Elliot, run the hell away from me." She said.

"Olivia, what are you talking about?"

"Just go Elliot, I'll be ok. Let's just end this now, its getting way too complicated. I'm fine now, go back to your wife, she is still deeply in love you."

Her heart was breaking with every word that came out, but she had to continue "I'm nothing but trouble for you, I'm a terrible person, Elliot, I'm damaged goods, and I wouldn't blame you at all. I wouldn't hold it against you. Go-- I'm giving you an out, please just go." She said looking at the grass, tears filled her eyes.

He grabbed her head and pulled it up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Never, never, I love you Olivia, Kathy could be madly in love with me and it wouldn't make a lick of difference because I'm not in love with her, he pulled her in close to him I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you Olivia, I'm head over heals In love with you, and I have been for sometime. So don't you dare, don't you dare, tell me to go, because I'm not going anywhere, ever." He had tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure, really sure, cause if you are having second thoughts--" She got cut off

"I'm sure as the sky is blue Olivia, I'm so in love with you, every second of every day. You're my soul mate Olivia Benson, and I can't imagine_ not_ being with you." He pressed his lips against hers very gently. He hugged her ever so sweetly, "This is real- Liv, and this is it, you and me. OK? So put all of your doubts behind you, I'm never going to leave you." He said holding her tightly.

He wiped her tears with his thumb. "So can we go home now?" He asked

"Yeah let's go home" She said. "And Elliot, I think you're my soul mate too"

They went home and made love. They did not have sex, they made love, intimacy at its best. He wasn't fucking her brains out, or banging her, he was making love to the woman he has loved for so many years. And it was great. He had never felt so in love, his heart melted. When they were done she put on his NYPD shirt that hung about three inches below her hips. She was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a knock at her door.

_Damn!_ She thought,_ how did everyone get passed the buzzer!?_

She looked through the keyhole. Fuuuck! It was Kathy. She didn't want to get it, but after the talk she had with Elliot she felt stronger, more confident about there relationship.

She ran to her bedroom, "What ever you do, don't come out!" she said and shut the door. She opened in the door to let her in.

Kathy sized her up checking out her outfit, _'damnit again' _Olivia thought, _why didn't I change!_

"Olivia, I…um..He's here isn't he? she noticed Olivia's outfit No, that's ok…I expected that." Kathy got choked up. She seemed calm, and Olivia hoped that she would stay that way.

"Olivia I'm hear to apologize for earlier. I Talked to Maureen and she told me what happened to you, and I want you to know that I'm sorry, but when I saw you snuggling with my husb--with my ex-husband something inside me just snapped. I didn't mean those things I said. I was just angry."

"Kathy--" Olivia started, but was interrupted

"Please just let me get this out," Kathy said, Olivia nodded. "Did Elliot ever tell you why I left him?" She asked

Olivia shook her head no.

"Well, we blamed it on the job--which is true, it just so happens that you were part of the job. I knew he was in love you Olivia, I knew, I could feel it you know. She pressed her hands against her chest and I ignored it for as long as I could, but---I knew, and it ate me up inside. And before I left I asked him if he had feelings for you, and when he didn't answer me I finally knew for sure, all of my suspicions were true. When I left him I knew he would eventually end up with you, because even I know that you guys were meant to be together, but when I physically saw it, I just---I just… I don't know, you know…?" She was looking at the floor the entire time.

"Kathy--I just want you to know, that we never knew…we never admitted to ourselves, we never acted on our feelings--" she was cut off again.

"I know Olivia, I Know Elliot would never cheat on me…would never cheat on anyone. I just want him to be happy, and he's happy with you. So you take care of him ok? And again, I'm really sorry about earlier."

And she headed out the door. "And Olivia-- My kids adore you…"

Olivia put her hands over her heart. She was touched by Kathy's apology. When Elliot heard the door shut he came out of the bedroom. "So how'd it go?" He asked

"She apologized…I think she gave us her blessing…"she said. She kissed him on the lips passionately, "I love you Elliot Stabler" She said.

"I love you too, Olivia Benson." They stood there hugging each other for what seemed like forever.

_THE END…_

EOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXO


End file.
